


Signs He Likes You

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore owner!Magnus, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus, the bookstore owner, was putting the books that had just arrived on the shelves, sorting them up into the alphabetical order, quietly humming a song to himself, happily looking around the store and his mood only got better when he saw a very familiar face in his store. Magnus didn't know the stranger’s name, but he had seen him coming to his store quite a lot of times this past month. At first, the stranger would spend hours and hours in the store, pretending to be reading, but Magnus quite quickly figured out the other’s motive that he kept returning to his store; he was checking him out





	Signs He Likes You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Признаки того, что ты ему нравишься](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253344) by [Shadow_Of_Banshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Banshee/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Banshee)



Magnus, the bookstore owner, was putting the books that had just arrived on the shelves, sorting them up into the alphabetical order, quietly humming a song to himself, happily looking around the store and his mood only got better when he saw a very familiar face in his store. Magnus didn't know the stranger’s name, but he had seen him coming to his store quite a lot of times this past month. At first, the stranger would spend hours and hours in the store, pretending to be reading, but Magnus quite quickly figured out the other’s motive that he kept returning to his store; he was checking him out. Well, shamelessly staring at Magnus and quickly look away when Magnus would look at him. It was kind of adorable.

 

Magnus didn't mind the attention one bit; the stranger was hot. Tall, dark and handsome, with the most adorable set of eyes and Magnus chuckled when he saw him looking his way again. When the other noticed that Magnus saw him staring, he quickly looked down at his book, cheeks red and Magnus shook his head. He bit his lower lip and looked around. Oh. They were completely alone. So far, that had never happened and Magnus hoped that maybe today he'd get a chance to get his phone number. All this staring was cute, but Magnus would love to take him out for a drink.

 

Magnus then looked back down and continued putting books in order, but with the corner of his eye, he kept eyeing the hot stranger and he bit his lower lip his smile started getting wider again and he chuckled, licking across his lower lip as he pretended not to see the other's obvious glances. However, at some point, he couldn't keep on with pretending to be so oblivious to the whole thing and without looking at the other, he spoke up. “You're gonna drill a hole in my head if you keep staring like this,” said Magnus playfully and he could hear the other gasping and he quickly went back to reading the book, Magnus slowly looking at him and he almost burst into loud laughter when he saw that he was that the book he was supposed to be reading was turned upside down.

 

Magnus then slowly walked closer to the other and then noticed the other one flinching when he leaned closer to him. It was kind of adorable how hard he was pretending to be reading and Magnus only shook his head. “Interesting book?” asked Magnus and he nodded, Magnus grinning. “What’s it about?” he then asked as couldn’t resist teasing the other just a little bit. Adorable trait was Magnus’ weakness and he then pressed his lips together.

 

“Um, stuff,” forced the handsome stranger and Magnus hummed.

 

“Ah,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “Well, I guess you’ll have to turn the book the right way to see what kind of  _ stuff _ the book is about, huh?” teased Magnus and only then did he notice that he was holding the book turned upside down and he quickly closed the book and put it down onto the desk that was close to the chair and was trying his best not to faint from embarrassment. 

 

“I, um, am so sorry,” quickly said the other and stood up, Magnus only then realising how  _ tall _ he was and he dragged his tongue against his lower lip and cursed.  _ Holy shit _ , he was fucking gorgeous. And so,  _ so _ tall. Magnus had a thing for tall guys and he had to force himself to stop staring as well. “I’ll buy his book,” he then announced and picked up the book again, trying to impress Magnus by showing him he was an avid reader. Which he wasn’t. At all and Magnus snorted.

 

“You want to buy that book?  _ An Expecting Mommy? _ ” asked Magnus then with amusement in his voice and the stranger looked horrified when he saw just what book he grabbed before. “How far along are you?” he then added and the other flushed even more, quickly placing the book away and he then quickly made a step back. Magnus grinned when he saw him pacing around as he was trying to come up with something to say.  _ Anything,  _ just to get away from the awkward situation he had put himself in. “I was only joking,” said Magnus quickly when he saw he clearly made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be just on my way. Sorry for wasting your time,” he said quickly and Magnus was determined to get that phone number. He wasn’t letting him go; especially with the chance of him not returning back to his bookstore now that he had completely embarrassed himself.

 

“You know,” said Magnus quickly and the other stopped, but didn’t turn around to face Magnus as his face was as red as the tomato. “I could help you find a book that would be more up your alley,” proposed Magnus and quickly went to one of the bookshelf and took one book into his hands. “Like this one  _ 69 Signs He Likes You, _ ” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, the other quickly catching on on what was going on and he felt even more uncomfortable. Okay, he really needed to leave and never return back. However, not returning back to that bookstore-

 

“I think I should really just get-” he stammered, but then Magnus stopped him again.

 

“Sign one, he turns into a stuttering mess around you,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes, slowly moving closer to the other and waggled his eyebrows. “Sing two, he blushes when you lock your eyes,” he said and the stranger flushed furiously when he locked his eyes with Magnus’ and quickly looked down. Oh, Magnus was having far too much of a good time and he made a short pause. “Sign three, he can’t stop looking your way,” said Magnus and finally hit the nail on the head with that. “See, I think this book would be  _ perfect _ for you,” he said and winked.

 

“W-why?”

 

“Well, because you’ve been coming to my store for over a month now and you’ve never bought or read anything,” said Magnus and smiled. “But you do seem to stare at me a lot,” he added and he looked down, trying to calm down his nerves. Magnus grinned and shook his head. Oh, he was fucking adorable. “Please tell me it’s not only my imagination and that it’s true. I mean it would be such a pity that I was only imagining you staring at me for hours.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” said the other and hid his face into his palms.

 

Magnus smiled. A victory for him. “Oh, no, don’t be sorry. You were quite the sight of sore eyes. Made my working days a lot… brighter,” said Magnus and the other slowly looked up at him. “So, I assume you’ve learned my name by now, and it’s only fair that you tell me yours now,” he then added.

 

“Alec,” he forced out and Magnus smiled.

 

“And that’s short for?”

 

“Alexander,” said Alec and shook his head. 

 

“Oh, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and winked. “Alexander, The Great. Like royalty. I like your name, it fits you,” he went on by saying and Alec was sure he was going to have a heart attack when Magnus called his first name. 

 

But yes, he was right. Not only that he knew what Magnus’ name was, he had already stalked all of his social platforms. Instagram, Twitter, Facebook… you name it, Alec was following it. He knew that Magnus Bane was just two years older from him, bisexual, recently single, sexy and incredibly talented at writing short stories. Not only that but he-

 

“Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?” forced out Alec all at once and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

 

“Excuse me, what was that?”

 

“I, um, you… would you...”

 

“Yes?” asked Magnus with a smile. He had heard the question before properly, but still. He wanted to hear it again, because why not? It was adorable. “You and me?” he then asked and winked. “On a date?” he asked in the end, because he didn’t want the poor guy to get a heart attack for real and Alec slowly nodded. “It would be my pleasure,” he then replied and Alec perked up.

 

“Seriously?” he asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Oh, yes,” said Magnus. “Can I have your number?” he asked and Alec quickly took out a piece of paper out of his pocket, Magnus handing him a pen when he saw that he couldn’t find one and he narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec was taking his time with writing down the phone number.

 

“This is my number,” stammered Alec. “I, um, also added my Instagram and Twitter,” he said and then made a short pause. “Also, my e-mail, just in case,” he then added and started thinking, Magnus’ jaw dropping when he saw the other pacing like this and he shook his head. Oh, he was going to be the death of him, wasn’t he?! But Alec couldn’t help it, he really liked Magnus and he wanted the date to happen for real. So, he made sure to write down  _ everything.  _ “What else? My address if-”

 

“Alexander, I think you’ve got it covered,” said Magnus and took the paper into his hand, Alec perking up and he nodded. 

 

“Okay,” he stammered. 

 

“You’re ridiculously adorable, Alexander,” said Magnus and he flushed again, grinning as he looked down, not knowing what to do with himself. 

 

“Thank you,” stammered the younger one and Magnus chuckled.

 

“So, Alexander,” said Magnus. “Does a pretty boy like you have somewhere to go or are you free for a few more hours?” he asked and winked, Alec perking up at the compliment and a shy smile spread across his face. 

 

“Not really,” stammered Alec and huffed under his breath. “Mind if I stay around for a little while?” he asked after he finally plucked up enough courage and Magnus grinned.

 

“Of course not,” said Magnus. “Actually, a helping hand would be much needed right now,” he said and Alec’s face brightened. “Want to give me a hand with those books over there?”

 

“Yes,” said Alec happily.

 

“Marvelous,” said Magnus. “And maybe we can talk about more about our date?”

 

“Our  _ date? _ ”

 

“Well, of course,” said Magnus. “You’re taking me out tomorrow, aren’t you?” teased Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, heart making a jump as he followed Magnus over to the pile of books. 

 

“Now, Alexander… tell me more about yourself...”

 

Alec happily chatted with Magnus and the older one was quite happy with himself; he had a good feeling about Alexander and couldn’t wait for the upcoming weekend and their date!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/).


End file.
